


No More Smoothies

by beautifullikesin



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sweet Venom Symbiote (Marvel), bathtime, dusty goo baby, smoothies, something nice for a change, the softest, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullikesin/pseuds/beautifullikesin
Summary: Eddie Brock's entire life is about to change when he gets a ridiculously expensive blender. Unfortunately, not everyone likes the new addition. Things go wrong, and end with Venom getting a bath.





	No More Smoothies

A Breville blender.

Eddie couldn’t believe it.

A $200 blender. $200, not for bills, or motorcycle repairs, or a new wardrobe of non-tooth-marked-clothes, but for an item that could only be used for one thing. A silly, rich-people thing. A thing that required you to buy fresh fruit.

Even with his old job, he would never have bought something like this. Not when there were so many better ways to blow $200 bucks. 

Anne, being a lawyer, married to Dan, a doctor, could afford seven Breville blenders, if she wanted them. She had ordered just one, but the evil-online-retailer-that-must-not-be-named had accidentally sent her two. Instead of correcting the mistake, she had passed the extra one onto Eddie. “For when you want to blend up _fruit_ ,” she had said meaningfully. 

He took a moment to smile at Anne. Always looking out for him. For who-knew-what reason.

Now the blender sat gleaming on his counter. A monster of a thing. Heavy. Beautiful.

This was _it_. His whole life was going to change. From now on, he was going to be the type of person who made smoothies. He was going to be the type of person who rose at dawn and trekked out to the hills, then performed a morning salutation to the rising sun. He would become the type person who rose, period. 

Right. He started loading it up with spinach, blueberries, apples and pears. Thank God for Trader Joe’s. He stood back and admired handiwork for a second—it looked just like a food magazine ad. Then he flipped the switch.

 _Jesus_. The thing roared like a jet engine. He stuck his fingers in his ears, but it didn’t do much to block out the growing shriek—a shriek that seemed to be coming from inside him, not outside…

With a something that could only be described as a screech, Venom launched himself entirely outside of Eddie’s body, and darted into the gap next to the dishwasher.

_Shit._

He flipped the switch off and crouched down next to the gap. “Seriously?” he said. “It’s a _blender_. You can’t just deal with it for a few seconds?”

It was hard to see inside the gap, but in the darkness he could just make out two angry white eyes. 

Eddie carefully poked his hand inside. He knew that it was just Venom in there, had just _seen_ him, but instinct still dictated that sticking your hand into a random hole was very, very stupid. For a second, he expected to feel the sharp little bite of rat teeth.

But no, just a soft tentacle curled around his wrist. Felt around his bracelets. Making sure it was him, even though they were totally alone.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he murmured. Apparently assured, Venom allowed himself to be pulled out of his hidey-hole.

The Gap Next to the Dishwasher was a design flaw that had been built into the apartment, the result of being constructed in a pre-dishwasher era. It was too small for most vacuum cleaner nozzles, and had thus accumulated all the crumbs, trash, and dust that had ever fallen into it, from every tenant that had ever lived in the apartment for the last twenty years.

Just waiting for a sticky little alien to crawl into it and pick it all up.

A fact that Venom did not consider, as he immediately stuck a dusty tentacle straight into Eddie’s chest.

“Oh, no. Oh, hell no,” he said. “That’s disgusting. You’re not putting all that in my body.”

 ** _Our_** _body, Eddie_ , Venom said, now able to communicate via chest tendril. _Will just get rid of it later._

“Oh, no. You’re getting a bath.” He carried the symbiote over to the sink. Venom twitched a little in protest, but didn’t resist. Eddie turned the tap on and waited it for it to warm up. Measured the temperature with the bottom of his wrist, just as one would do for a baby.

Started rinsing Venom off, one tentacle after another.

Venom closed his eyes under the warm water. He started to let out his equivalent of a purr—a low-pitched trill, similar to a cricket's chirp, but continuous. Eddie realized that he was enjoying it.

His heart softened at the little vibrating lump of goo. He started making his movements more careful, more gentle. “You like that, huh?” he murmured.

He squeezed a bit of dish soap onto his hands, then rubbed it into Venom’s soft skin. Almost immediately, he realized his mistake. The symbiote had been slippery before; now he was slick, almost untenable—the feeling of _real_ slime, slipping right out of his hands. 

Venom didn’t seem to mind the soap, though, as he kept up his soft cricket trill. And, still connected via chest tendril, Eddie could _feel_ his mood—he was definitely loving it.

Eddie grabbed the sponge and used it to dab up the soap. He squeezed it a few times to make a thick, white lather, then tenderly moved it all over Venom’s slick little body, taking care to avoid the eyes.

The symbiote practically melted into a puddle of pure bliss.

 _More, Eddie,_ he sighed.

Eddie lathered up the sponge again. Totally unnecessary—Venom was definitely clean after one pass. He repeated the motions, carefully moving the sponge over the soft obsidian body. 

Arm. Arm. Arm. Head. The afternoon sun slid into the tiny kitchen, illuminating the bubbles filling the sink, Venom’s closed crescent-moon eyes peeping over them.

Eddie rinsed off the last of the soap. He wrapped Venom carefully in a dish towel, and cradled him to his chest.

Venom, still purring, happily stuck a few now-clean tendrils into Eddie’s chest. But he kept most of himself outside, probably because he could sense how much Eddie wanted to hold him.

Eddie pressed his lips into the top of his other's head and exhaled deeply, his breath floating up and warming his nose.

_I almost lost you._

_I almost lost you._

It was something he could forget, most days. Something he _had_ to forget, if he wanted to move on. Grow. Live.

Slowly but surely, day by day, the hollow, agonized feeling of grief—of loss—was healing over. Slowly but surely, he was returning to himself. To real life. To writing, and deadlines, and smoothies.

But maybe he was forgetting too quickly. Too easily.

 _That really hurt you, huh?_ He said.

_No. Felt wonderful, Eddie._

_No, not the bath. I mean the smoothie thing. The sound hurt you?_

The symbiote paused. _Not…really,_ he replied.

But they shared a mind. Eddie saw the answer that his other didn’t want him to see.

He squeezed him tight. Held on, and didn’t let go. As he’d imagined doing so many times when they’d been apart. As he’d prayed to God to let him do, just for one hour, one moment, one minute.

_Slipping right out of my fingers..._

“No more smoothies,” he said firmly. “If I want fruit, I’ll eat it and let my stomach do the blending.” 

Venom purred happily in agreement.

“And I need to pet you more,” Eddie said. “I need to touch you more. You’re always touching _me_. Taking care of me. I need to step it up. Take care of _you_ for a change.”

 _Notice I don’t scream and moan like you do, Eddie_ , the symbiote said pointedly. 

Eddie laughed. "Yeah. You're much more well-behaved." 

They were going to be okay.


End file.
